the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Meeting the Wizard/Going to Fight Cackletta and Sugar Plum
(As the group slowly walked down the hallway, Baloo suddenly stopped them and got nervous) Baloo: Wait a minute, guys! Is this Wizard gonna be really scary when he's angry? Because if he is, I’ll wait outside. (He runs to leave, when Shadow grabbed him by his shirt and held him back, much to his annoyance suddenly) Sonic: Don’t even wimp out! Clara’s group: Yeah! Baloo: Why did you grab my shirt like that?! Shadow: Because you were overreacting. It’s normal. (He drops him on the ground) Baloo: Your hands are cold, too! Shadow: Well, they’re cold because I’m a little nervous myself. Charmy: But we’re going for it! Clara: And if it makes us feel safe…. (She holds her hand out. Getting the idea, the group linked their hands together and walked together slowly side by side. Suddenly, they heard a male voice call out to them) Wizard: (Voice-over) Come forward! Peach and Daisy: Here goes. Rockruff: Get ready. (They walk in slowly until they reached a huge chamber. And within the chamber is a flame-making machine shooting flames and smoke up above without flooding the room with smoke. The group looked on in wonder while Baloo shook in fear) Baloo: I’m a big brave lion and dog! I’m a big brave lion and dog! (Then a huge green illusionary head appeared and spoke) Wizard: I am Oz, the Great and Powerful! Who are you? (The group released their grips on each other and they ushered Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff to go first, to which they nod and go forward bravely) Clara: We are Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Rockruff Stahlbaum, Phillip Hoffman, Crash Bandicoot, Aku-Aku, Metalhead, Baloo, Kit Cloudkicker, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Mario, Luigi, and Sonic's group, as you have heard. Fritz and Rockruff: Yeah. Louise: That's right. Phillip: Anyway, we came to ask…. (Suddenly, a burst of flames shot above) Wizard: Silence! (They back away) Fritz: Geez! Wizard: The Great and Powerful Oz already knows why you have come! You four children and your dog Pokemon wish to return home, correct? Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff: Yes, sir. Wizard: Now, one at a time, step forward alone or as a group, and when your time is up, these flames will shoot up! (By the group’s encouragement, Metalhead went up first) Wizard: You, Metalhead, wish to receive a heart, right? Metalhead: Yes, sir! More than anything in the whole world. It all started when…. (Then the flames shot up, making him back away) Wizard: Next? (Crash and Aku-Aku took a turn) Wizard: You, Crash and Aku-Aku, wish to have a brain and become the best conscience, right? Crash: Yes, you’re honor! I mean…! Aku-Aku: Yes sir! (The flames shot up, making them back away as well) Wizard: Next? (Sonic's group went up next) Wizard: And you twenty want to own a cafe, right? Sonic's group: Yes, sir! Charmy: And make the most delicious food ever! (Flames shot up, making them back away too) Wizard: Next? (Kit encouraged Baloo quietly) Fievel: (Whispering) Come on, Papa Bear. (Baloo took a breath and went forward) Wizard: Baloo and Kit Clouckicker, you two wish to have courage and become the best partner to fight monsters, right? Baloo: Y-Y-Yes, s-s-sir! Kit: That’s right. (Flames shot up, and Baloo stuttered in a panic and fainted. The group went up and dragged him back and woke him up with Kit, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver slapping him awake) Wizard: Next? (Mario and Luigi went up next) Wizard: You wish to become mechanics on flying things and famous plumbers, right? Mario: That’s right, sir! Luigi: And find the lost princesses. (Flames shot up and Mario and Luigi backed off) Wizard: And you, Peach and Daisy, wish to find out more of your heritage, right? (Peach and Daisy nods) Peach and Daisy: Yes. Peach: And because we look just like the lost princesses. Wizard: I see…. Now all of you step forward and ask me again. (The group walked up bravely) Clara’s group: Will you give us our dreams please? Wizard: And why should I, I wonder? (Peach spoke up) Peach: Because we heard you’re benevolent. (Flames shot up) Wizard: And feared and respected! They forgot to mention feared and respected! But regardless, the Beneficent Oz shall grant you your requests. How…. (The group got happy and cheered when flames shot up, quieting them) Wizard: I’m not done! There’s a "However!" Daisy: Then name it! Rockruff: We’ll do anything in our power to get our dreams. Anything. Wizard: You may receive your requests by proving yourselves worthy by performing a small task. Not only must you find the lost princesses, but also, defeat Cackletta and Sugar Plum and bring me Cackletta’s wand and the stolen DNA matcher so we may find who the lost princesses are. (The group got surprised and shocked) Vector: You mean go fight them? Baloo: But what if they kill us first? Wizard: Bring me the wand of Cackletta and Sugar Plum! (Then he begins singing while shooting flames up, making the group look surprised) Wizard: Bring me the wand Of Cackletta and Sugar Plum I’ve spoken so you’ll obey Bring me the wand And I’ll grant your requests Now do precisely what I say I said "Go" Be off and be on your way Bring me the wand Of Cackletta and Sugar Plum These are your orders Now obey (On “Obey,” huge flames shot up, making the group run out, with Baloo jumping out the first floor window, shattering it in a panic. The next morning, the group looked concerned as they walked into the courtyard) Peach: I’m feeling scared already. Daisy: That woman working for Cackletta, the one Peach and I call our mother, might try to kill all of us, except the two of us, probably. (The group, except a quiet Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Rockruff, Mario, Luigi, and the serious members of Sonic's group, agreed. They noticed the quiet ones not responding) Kit: Are you gonna say something? (Mario and Luigi broke the silence) Mario: I’m going for it. Luigi: It's risky, but we'll do it. Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Rockruff, and serious members of Sonic's group: Me too, guys! Clara’s group: What?! Louise: We’re not gonna get our dreams unless we do it, right? Fritz: Think about it. (They think it over, and they shook their heads no, except Aku-Aku, Kit and Baloo, who were still contemplating) Cream: Listen, Clara, guys. Big: We appreciate you getting us here. Cheese: (Agreeing) Chao, chao. (Froggy croaks in agreement) Big: But…. Phillip: You can’t chicken out! Rockruff: We’re a team! Clara: And more than that, we’re friends! Louise: We stick together! Tails: But guys…. (Tails sighed calmly and then he and the others feeling scared began singing as Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Rockruff, Mario, Luigi, and the serious members of Sonic's group looked on in disbelief and Baloo and Kit just watched in silence, lost in thought) Tails: I’m not doing this Crash: Even I know It makes no sense Metalhead: Breaking a heart coming this way I’m not in a rush to see that again Charmy: Just thinking about it is terrifying (He then spoke) Charmy: For Baloo and us, that is. (Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Rockruff, Mario, Luigi, and the serious members of Sonic's group began singing to try and boost their confidence) Clara: Oh You can’t just give up on us now Louise: I won’t let you turn around Mario: This won’t be easy Luigi: No way, no how Serious members of Sonic's group: But we won’t back down Phillip: When the night is So cold, dark, and lonely Fritz: All you gotta do is look at us And hear what we say Clara’s group: We got it (We got it) And I got you (I got you) So we got it (We got it) So we got it Together we do (Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Mario, Luigi, and the serious members of Sonic's group held their hands out for their friends to take it, but they just declined to take it, much to their and Rockruff's concern and disbelief) Daisy: So close, yet so far Vector: I can see our dreams From standing Right where we are Big: The only thing that’s in our way Are these impossible odds Metalhead: I’m terrified Kayla: This is just way too hard Max: And what if we fail? Chorus: (Voice-over) Fail (At the same time the chorus sang "Fail," Yoshi chirps in concern) Max: How do we fly? Chorus: (Voice-over) Fly Charmy: Knowing there’s a good chance We’ll fall from the sky? Scared group: What were we thinking? Why do we even try? That’s what we get With letting our hopes get too high Clara’s group: I can’t believe what I’m hearing (We can’t do it) (Can’t do it, can’t do it) Get a hold of yourself (Having realized Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Rockruff, Mario, Luigi, and the serious members of Sonic's group are right, Aku-Aku, Baloo, and Kit join in the singing with Clara’s side to reboost the confidence) Clara’s side: Whoa You can’t just give up on us now I won’t let you turn around This won’t be easy No way, no how But we won’t back down Baloo and Kit: When the night is so cold Dark, and lonely Aku-Aku: All you gotta do is look at us Aku-Aku, Baloo, and Kit: And hear what we say (The scared group soon started to have their confidence reboosted, having realized they’re right) Clara’s group: We got it (We got it) And I got you (I got you) So we got it (We got it) So we got it Together we do Clara: There’s nobody giving us nothing If we want it Baloo: There’s just no other way Rockruff, Mario, and Luigi: We’ll be right there Come what may Aku-Aku and Kit: Together we’ll be okay (With their confidence newly revived, the group then sang together in determination while Yoshi chirps in confidence) Clara’s group: If you know that I got you There’s nothing we can do Oh no, oh no Clara: Our dreams are waiting for us Peach and Daisy: Then let’s go (With the citizens seeing them off, the group then proceeded to leave Emerald City in determination) Clara’s group: We can’t just give up On this now We’ll refuse to turn around This won’t be easy No way, no how But we won’t back down Clara: When the night is so cold Dark and lonely Phillip: All you gotta do is look at me And hear what I say Clara’s group: We got it (We got it) And I got you (I got you) So we got it (We got it) So we got it (Together we do) Baloo, Kit, and Sonic's group: We can conquer a mountain Chorus: (Voice-over) Together we do Crash, Aku-Aku, and Metalhead: We can swim the deepest sea Chorus: (Voice-over) Together we do Half of Clara’s group: And we can fly in the sky Chorus: (Voice-over) Together we do (They stopped walking and concluded their song) Sonic: There ain’t nothing we can’t do As long as we’re with each other Clara’s group: Together, together Boys: Oh yeah, oh yeah Clara’s group: Together, together Girls: Oh yeah, oh yeah Clara’s group: Together, together Together we do (The song over, the group then got determined upon seeing the entrance to the Haunted Forest) Clara: Shall we? Clara’s group: Yeah! (They run into the Haunted Forest in determination) Coming up: Clara’s group brave the Haunted Forest, fighting off any monsters Cackletta and Sugar Plum could dish out to them. But unfortunately on the fourth attack wave, a certain invisible insect will hinder their progress. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies